


Star Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Star Waves

Laying together atop the roof, Maria tilted her head as she gazed up to Carol and softly smiled. “So, does this take you back too?” A smile as Carol kissed her softly as she hummed. “Absolutely. Knowing I could count on you two to be up here to greet me…” Trailing off as a breath hitched. Carol quickly added a renewed smile. “When I’m up there it can get really quiet, sometimes that’s what I want...” Maria gently grasped her hand as she nodded. Carol shut her eyes as she continued. “Other times, I’ve just got to focus on who I’m doing it for and, and who’s going to be waiting for me.”

Pulling Carol closer, Maria gently whispered. “And what about one day when you don’t have to?” A long silence hung between the pair, Carol turned and kissed her softly. “I don’t know when that’ll be, but I’m committed to it.” Maria nodded, her gaze lingering for a moment before she replied. “I trust you.” Carol whispered softly. “The Vell kids…” A pause as she laughed then corrected herself. “Ok, I can’t let them hear me say that, but they’re doing a lot of good already.” Cuddling closer to Maria, she continued. “Maybe I just need to find the right people to pass the torch too, I wouldn’t…I couldn’t expect someone to do it solo.”


End file.
